Naruto Ball Z
by Guilherme-kun
Summary: Como seria o Naruto misturado com Dragon Ball Z? Leia para saber.
1. Chapter 1

**Legenda:**

**Pensando , ex: "Será que Ele vem?"**

**Falando: normal**

**Gritando : LETRA MAIÚSCULA**

**Falando Baixo ,Susurrando: 'Não pense'**

**Fazendo ou transformando: (1) (Depende da numeração de saiajin q a pessoa virou.), quando é nada ou vira normal novamente será (0)**

**Naruto Ball Z**

**Em uma aldeia distante:**

**Naruto: Minha nossa, q tédio... "Acho que vou viajar..."**

**Sasuke: Calma, Naruto, daqui a alguns dias a gente faz alguma coisa**

**Naruto: MEU DEUS EU JÁ ESTOU IRRITADO COM VOCÊ!**

**Sakura: CALMA NARUTO! Eu acho que você quer é viajar!**

**Naruto: Você lê meus pensamentos?**

**Sakura: Olha que eu não usei nenhum jutsu!**

**Sasuke: E eu então, falo qualquer coisa e o Naruto fica o...**

**Sakura: (Tapando a boca de Sasuke)** '**É proibida falar nisso...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Em outro lugar meio perto dali:**

**Goku: Uahh, bom dia, gente!**

**Gohan: ZZZzzZZ... Hã?**

**Goku: Gohan só você por aqui?**

**Gohan: É mesmo, que esquisito!**

**Goku: As camas dos outros estão desarrumadas!**

**Gohan: Houve algum rapto, é?**

**Goku: Tomara que não!Troque de roupa!**

**Goku e Gohan:(Trocando de roupa, Indo para fora de casa)**

**Goku: Vamos procurá-los! Siga-me!(Voando)**

**Gohan: Beleza! (Voando)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Goku: Encontramos pessoas! Vamos falar com elas. (Descendo)**

**Gohan: (Descendo)**

**Goku: Olá,bom dia, você sabe que lugar é este?**

**??: Aqui é o País do Fogo...**

**Gohan: Qual o seu nome?**

**??: Naruto, por quê?**

**Goku: Naruto, nós estamos meio perdidos, pode nos ajudar?**

**Naruto: De qual lugar vocês são?**

**Gohan e Goku: Planeta Terra**

**Naruto: Acho que vocês são meio malucos, não existe esse planeta! (Avistando Sasuke e Sakura) SASUKE, SAKURA VENHAM AQUI!**

**Sasuke: Naruto, oq eu foi agora?**

**Naruto: Essas pessoas, hã, qual é os seus nomes?**

**Goku: Eu sou o Goku**

**Gohan: E eu sou o Gohan.**

**Naruto: Tá, essas pessoas disseram que são de outro planeta, um a qual não existe!**

**Sasuke: E qual é o planeta que vocês dizer ser?**

**Goku: Planeta Terra...**

**Sasuke: Já ouvi falar nesse planeta, só que em um animê!**

**Goku: Qual é o nome? **

**Sasuke: Dragon Ball Z**

**Goku: E o Naruto me lembra de um animê novo também!**

**Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto: Nossa!**

**Goku: Sasuke, você sabe alguma coisa sobre mim?**

**Sasuke: Goku, eu acho que você em seu planeta é o mais forte, pode se transformar em super saiajins limitados, até o 4...**

**Goku: Acertou! (2) ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ**

**Sasuke: :O, você é mesmo o Goku.**

**Naruto: Agora, me deixem eu ir viajar logo?**

**Sakura: Hã? Você ia viajar?**

**Naruto: Ahã, tenho até dinheiro: 2 zeni!**

**Sakura: O preço do trem é 5 zeni, a de avião 10 e de barco 15 !**

**Naruto: Buáááááá, nunca poderei viajar!**

**Todos menos Naruto: HUAHAUHAUHAUHUHUA**

**Goku: (0) Ai, é capaz de eu perder força por aqui, por aqui vocês tem algo de comer?**

**Naruto: Ramen !! A comida mais boa que já experimentei**

**Sasuke e Sakura: ¬¬**

**Goku: Vamos experimentar, Gohan nos siga!**

**Naruto: Beleza, mas não vai ser com o meus dois zenis!**

**Sasuke: Eu estou indo junto, a Sakura também...**

**Sakura: Cada um compra o seu! Eu dou dinheiro para o Goku e Gohan!**

**Goku e Gohan: Obrigado**

**Sasuke: Vocês sabem correr em alta velocidade?**

**Goku: Correr não, mas voar sim!**

**Sasuke: Quem chegar por último vai lutar comigo amanhã!**

**Todos menos Naruto: (Correndo e voando)**

**Naruto: O que eles estão fazendo? Não escutei nada. (Indo caminhando sem pressa para o restaurante de ramen) **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sasuke: Olha quem vai lutar comigo amanhã... Você fez de propósito mesmo, não é?**

**Naruto: Hã?**

**Sasuke: Nós apostamos corrida até aqui, agora você gasta com o SEU dinheiro com o ramen.**

**Naruto: "Por que é que eu sempre se dou mal?"**

**Todos menos Naruto: Indo para a casa de Sasuke**

**Sasuke: Goku e Gohan podem dormir na minha casa, O-kê?**

**Goku e Gohan: O-kê!**

**Continua na próxima fanfic!**

**Glossário: O-kê: OK ou O-kay**

**Ramen: Comida do episódio Naruto**

**O tal OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO : Um tempo depois.**

**Deixem um recado, faça um autor feliz!**


	2. Naruto Ball Z Title

**2º Capítulo:**

**No dia seguinte... **

**Goku: Uaaahhh... Gohan, você está aí?**

**Gohan: Eu estou...**

**Goku: Mas... Onde está o Sasuke?**

**Gohan: Não sei!**

**Goku: (Indo para fora) Ãnh? O que deu em vocês que estão lutando aí?**

**Sasuke: Lembra-se? Ontem eu disse que o último a chegar irá lutar comigo hoje...**

**Naruto: É, e eu estou gostando até de não ter saído correndo!**

**Gohan: (Indo para fora) Ouvi tudo, faz quando tempo que vocês estão batalhando aí no pátio da casa do Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: 30 minutos, está equilibrado...**

**Naruto: Tenho certeza que sim! (Tropeçando e caindo no chão)**

**Sasuke: Aháááá, te peguei! (Agarrando Naruto)**

**Naruto: Ninguém merece...**

**Goku: Hehehe, e a Sakura? Está em sua casa?**

**Naruto: (Olhando para a Sakura e piscando o olho direito)**

**Sakura: (Saindo do lado da casa de Sasuke e pulando para o lado de Goku) UEAOIOOOOOU**

**Goku e Gohan: Gáááááááááh!**

**Sakura: Hihihihi**

**Naruto: Huhauhauhauahuahuhaua, nunca mais vai levar um pulo e um susto desses!**

**Goku e Gohan: Saindo de dentro da casa de Sasuke**

**Goku: Minha vez, também quero lutar agora!**

**Sasuke: (Saindo de cima do Naruto)**

**Naruto Até que enfim!**

**Goku: Quem vai querer lutar comigo?**

**Naruto: EU! Mas aqui rala muito o joelho!Que tal ir ao ginásio de lutas, perto da casa do Choji?**

**Sakura: Boa idéia, tem até arquibancada**

**Goku: Vamos lá então**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Goku: Grande, espaçoso... PERFEITO! Venha Naruto estou doido para ver o seu Ki!**

**Naruto: Ki? Sasuke, você que entende disso, o que é o Ki?**

**Sasuke: É mesma coisa que o Chakra, mas para eles o pronunciado é Ki.**

**Naruto: Já que é assim, Goku, eu aprendi muitos truques**

**Sakura: COMEÇANDO A LUTA!**

**Goku: (Corre para Naruto, tenta lhe dar uma porção de socos, joelhadas e chutes)**

**Naruto: (Esquiva todos os golpes de Goku, Naruto corre para ele e...)**

**Goku: Cadê ele? **

**Naruto: (Aparecendo por cima de Goku e o chuta bem no cocuruto)**

**Goku: É assim, é? (2) Agora você vai ver! KA ME HA ME HÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ (Acertando na mosca, ops, no Naruto)**

**Naruto: Multi-clones das sombras!!**

**Goku: Quantos Narutos, mas eu sei o que fazer (3) ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ (Fazendo o Super Kamehameha na mira de todos os Narutos)**

**(Explosãããããão)**

**Naruto: Você é pior que o Sasuke!**

**Goku: Talvez, mas a luta está equilibrada, hein!**

**Sasuke: Depois é minha vez, gostei desse cara!**

**Goku: Após esta luta e... Descansar, não é?**

**Naruto: Eu não me canso tão fácil**

**Goku: Temos alguma coisa em comum!**

**Naruto: (Correndo para o lado de Goku, transformando-se em três Narutos, os três chutam o Goku e o Verdadeiro o chuta para baixo)**

**Goku: (Se tele transportando para o lado de Naruto, dando um soco muito forte para baixo)**

**Naruto: (Se estatelando no chão, ficando um buraco em forma do Naruto no chão) Áiiiiii**

**Goku: (Descendo para o chão)**

**Naruto: Eu acho que você é muito bem treinado**

**Goku: Quase todos os dias, sem tempo para parar, se tiver, é para comer!**

**Naruto: Mais uma coisa em comum**

**Sakura: FIM DO TEMPO**

**Naruto: Essa foi meio rápida**

**Goku: (0) Também acho... Gostei de seu tipo de luta, Naruto**

**Naruto: Obrigado, igualmente**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Gohan: Eu depois de tempo de sua luta, gostei e estou com muita vontade de exercitar meus músculos também!**

**Sasuke: Será contra eu, lógico, não é?**

**Gohan: Sim!**

**Sasuke: Sabia **

**Todos: (Indo para o ginásio)**

**Shikamaru: Olha quem está chegando lá!**

**Ino: Sakura (¬¬) Sasuke (**** . ) e Naruto (¬¬)**

**Choji: É, mas quem é os dois esquisitões ali?**

**Ino: O mais alto, :O, como ele é forte! ****. **

**Shikamaru: Mais um para competir com o amor de Ino...**

**Ino: QUIETO!**

**Sakura: Com licença, INO, nós queremos passar**

**Ino: Para que, Sakura, nós estamos indo para o restaurante também**

**Sakura: RESTAURANTE? QUAL RESTAURANTE? Não fica doida, menina! Nós estamos indo no ginásio ali perto!**

**Ino: Ahhh... Eu não queria mesmo... MAS A GENTE ESTÁ INDO JUNTO!**

**Shikamaru: Que tal fazer uma luta de trio lá no ginásio?**

**Choji: Eu to comendo! Esperem um pouco!**

**Sakura: Goku, Gohan vamos logo, não queremos nos atrasar, não é?**

**Goku e Gohan: É**

**Todos menos Ino e Sakura: (Andando para o ginásio)**

**Ino e Sakura: (Correndo para o ginásio)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Goku: Estou cansado, não vou jogar**

**Gohan: E eu já estou disposto a jogar**

**Choji: Eu não vou jogar porquê... Tô comendo**

**Ino e Shikamaru: ¬¬, nós vamos jogar**

**Sakura: E eu preciso ser juiz de novo?**

**Goku: Eu quero, então, já que estou cansado.**

**Sakura: Tome o apito... (Dando o apito para Goku)**

**Goku: Vá para a quadra do ginásio, Quem vai lutar?**

**Shikamaru e Ino: Eu!**

**Sasuke e Naruto: Eu!**

**Goku: É, vai dar para duplas!**

**Sakura: Eu não vou jogar...**

**Goku: Então tá, Competidores, para a quadra! Ino e Shikamaru VS Sasuke e Naruto**

**Naruto: Já que é contra a Ino, pode ser com o Sasuke mesmo!**

**Sasuke: Ai... "Preferia lutar contra o Itachi!"**

**Goku: (Apitando o apito) Comecem!**

**Ino e Shikamaru: (Corre para o lado de Sasuke e Naruto, Shikamaru dá uma voadora no Sasuke, Ino dá uma rasteira no Naruto)**

**Naruto: (Pula, se esquivando de rasteira de Ino e caindo em sai cabeça) Errou!!**

**Sasuke: (Segura o pé de Shikamaru e o joga para cima de Ino)**

**Ino e Shikamaru: Aaaaiiii... **

**Shikamaru: (Saindo de cima da Ino) Vocês vão ver! (Chute no Naruto)**

**Naruto: (Batendo na cabeça no Sasuke) **

**Sasuke: Se quiser atrapalhar, deixa que eu luto sozinho!**

**Naruto: (Se invocando) VAMOS LUTAR NOS AJUDANDO, NÉ!!**

**Sasuke: Tá bom, plano nº 226!**

**Naruto: Tudo certo!! (Tomando distância, pegando sua Shuriken) Multi clones das sombras!! (Transformando-se em 8 Narutos) (Jogando as shurikens de todos os Narutos)**

**Sasuke: Isso aí, Naruto! **

**Shikamaru: (Conseguindo se desviar das shirikens que vieram no seu lado)**

**Ino: ( Idem o de cima)**

**Naruto: É o que vocês pensam! (Tirando todos os Narutos de pé, e todas as shurikens que eles erraram se transformam em Narutos!**

**Narutos: (Fazendo 4 Narutos segurar eles, 2 em cada, e o resto lhe dando chutes e socos)**

**Naruto: (Desfazendo os Narutos) Gastei quase todo o meu chakra... Sasuke, pode continuar sem mim?**

**Sasuke: Você já fez sua parte, se eles continuarem de pé eu faço o resto.**

**Shikamaru: Eu estou destruído (tentando ficar de pé, mas cai)**

**Ino: (Desacordada)**

**Goku: Sasuke, Naruto! Vocês foram demais! Mas sendo assim, Ino e Shikamaru perderam.**

**Sakura: Tem salva-vidas por aqui?**

**Choji: Tem, mas hoje é sábado estão em casa.**

**Shikamaru: (Levantando-se) Eu acho que consigo levantar...**

**Ino: (sonhando) Sasuke, meu amor, venha para mim, não fique com a boboca da Sakura!**

**Sasuke: (Ouvindo Ino) ¬¬, me deixa acorda-la?**

**Satura: GRUNF!! Até nos sonhos dela! Deixa que eu a acordo! (Tapeando bochechas de Ino)**

**Ino: (Acordando) MAS ATÉ DEPOIS DE ACORDAR VOCÊ FICA AQUI SAKURA?Sasuke! Você está bem?**

**Sasuke: Eu sim, mas vocês não, depois de apanhar feio de nós dois**

**Ino: Sasuke! A gente lutou? Contra? Quem ganhou? Perdi?**

**Sakura:Sim,sim, Sasuke e Naruto, sim.**

**Ino: Intrometida**

**Sakura: Agora chega, não é? Eu acho que devemos parar por hoje**

**Shikamaru: Ai... Alguém me leva pra minha casa?**

**Todos: ¬¬**

**Shikamaru: Brincadeirinha, eu consigo andar**

**Todos: (Saindo do ginásio)(Na saída, eles encontraram Rock Lee, TenTen, e Neji indo para o ginásio**

**Naruto: Lee, onde vocês estão indo?**

**Rock Lee: Nós estamos indo para o ginásio. (Passando com TenTen e Neji para a entrada do ginásio)**

**Naruto: Ei, pessoal esperem por mim! (Correndo)**

**Goku,Gohan,Sakura,Sasuke: (Esperando Naruto)**

**Goku: Gohan, estou vendo direito? Vegeta está por aqui?**

**Vegeta: (Olhando que Goku e Gohan estão por ali) Kakaroto! Está fazendo o que por aqui?**

**Goku: Eu que pergunto! Fale 1º! Eu e Gohan acordamos ontem e não vimos ninguém... Estão tramando algo?**

**Bulma: Não, Goku, é que a gente quis dar uma viajadinha por outros lugares! Foi mera coincidência encontrar vocês aqui!**

**Goku: Pelo menos podia ter avisado! Mas só vocês dois?**

**Bulma: Não, Goku, quase todos estão por aqui... Deixe eu me lembrar de alguns(Pensando) Ah, sim, sim, o Krillin, o Goten, a Chi-Chi, o Trunks, alguém mais Vegeta?**

**Vegeta:E o Mestre Kame!**

**Naruto: Ouvi direito? Kamehameha? Á não, depois de levar um kamehameha do Goku estou cheio de kamehamehás! Agora vem um mestre do kamehameha!! Posso sair dessa história?**

**Goku: Naruto... Mestre Kame foi como um pai para mim, eu era bebê quando ele me encontrou...**

**Naruto: Pelo menos teve alguém que cuidou de você! Eu nasci e minha mãe me deixou!**

**Ino: Não é nada disso Naruto, é porque em você...**

**Sakura: Cala a boca sua anta! Eu tenho que fazer isso sempre quando chegam nesse assunto!**

**Ino: Ah, é!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Naruto: Eu ainda quero conhecer minha mãe, e meu pai também... Ninguém nunca me contou nada direito...**

**Mizuki: (Aparece de repente) Naruto, se eu lhe contar o que há, você não conta pra ninguém q foi eu que contei?**

**Naruto: Está ótimo! O que há?**

**Mizuki: Estava combinado para todos não falar para você... Mas eu vou falar... Há uma besta selada no seu corpo!**

**Naruto: Huh?**

**Mizuki: Isso mesmo, a raposa de nove caudas vive dentro de você**

**Iruka: (Correndo para o lado de Mizuki) CALA A BOCA MIZUKI!! Ele não podia saber!**

**Mizuki: Isso é o que veremos**

**Naruto: (Sai correndo)**

**Iruka: Naruto!!**

**Mizuki: Agora ele vai botar toda sua fúria na besta, a besta vai sair de seu corpo, ou Naruto ficará descontrolado! (Risada Maléfica)**

**Iruka: Você não podia! Agora vou destruí-lo!**

**Mizuki: Destrua-me, agora o Naruto sabe demais... Tudo!! **

**Iruka: (Correndo para o lado de Mizuki, dando-lhe uma voadora) Era um clone!**

**Mizuki: Não esperava por essa, não é? Agora que ele sabe, também vou destruí-lo! (Correndo para o lado de Naruto, transformando-se em Iruka)**

**Iruka: (Transformando-se em Naruto, sai correndo)**

**MizukilIrukal: Naruto, corre o Mizuki está vindo para lhe pegar, todo mundo o detesta, o ignoram porquê sabia de sua besta!**

**IrukalNarutol: Não! Não vou acreditar nesse papo-furado! Eu vou correr para todo o País do Fogo se preciso, perguntando porquê não me contaram antes! (Pula para o lado do MizukiIruka)**

**Mizuki e Iruka: (Cai de cima da árvore que estavam correndo)**

**Mizuki: (Destransformando) Como você sabia que eu não era o Iruka?!**

**Iruka: (Destransformando-se) Porquê EU sou o Iruka!**

**Mizuki: Esperto, para seu nível de habilidade, MAS EU VOU TIRAR ISSO DE VOCÊ, E MAIS UM EXTRA: SUA VIDAAA!**

**Iruka: Não estou tão indisposto para lutar assim, sou mais bom que você!**

**Mizuki: Duvido! (Sacando shuriken que tinha, atirando para Iruka)**

**Naruto: (Aparece na frente de Iruka, trava a shuriken com as duas mãos)**

**Iruka: Na...Naruto?**

**Mizuki: SEU MOLEQUE INTROMETIDO! Eu tinha planos para o Iruka, mas vai você 1º!!**

**Naruto: Pode vir!!**

**Mizuki: (Correndo para o lado de Naruto)**

**Naruto: (Aparecendo bem longe, atrás de Mizuki) Multi clones das sombras!!(Transformando-se em uns 100,200,300... sei lá, mas vários, atacando Mizuki)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Iruka: "Nossa, o Naruto se aperfeiçoou em um jutsu avançado!"**

**Mizuki: (Apanhando feio, feião, feíssimo)**

**Naruto: (Destranformando) Eu acho que assim já está bom, isso sirva de lição para você não atacar o Iruka!**

**Mizuki: Tenha dó de mim... (Correndo para a sua casa)**

**Naruto: Está tudo bem agora Iruka?**

**Iruka: Sim**

**Continua no próximo capítulo! Próx. Cap.: Nº 3! Vai ter:**

**Narração do Narrador**

**Glossário:**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Um tempo depois**

**Huh Mesma coisa que hã? Ou o quê?**

**Éles(l) Quando uma pessoa está transformada em outra, exemplo: SasukelIrukal**


	3. Naruto Ball Z

**3º Capítulo:**

**Naruto: (Indo para o lado de Sasuke e Sakura) Sakura e Sasuke, agora a pouco eu saí de uma luta contra o Mizuki, aquele peste não me incomoda mais!**

**Sakura: Naruto, você está muito batalhador eu diria... Mas porquê tá entrando em tantas batalhas?**

**Naruto: Talvez para ser ótimo lutador, exercitar meus músculos e aprender a controlar meu chakra**

**--Naruto então como sempre, sempre querendo ser mais forte, mas enquanto isso no outro lado da região: —**

**Orochimaru: Que bom que você é o meu parceiro agora, Zabuza!**

**Zabuza: Sim, aliás, não era hoje que a gente vai atacar o garoto das nove caudas?**

**Orochimaru: Não seja ansioso! Eu estou esperando a hora certa para atacar, algum horário que ele fique sozinho.**

**Zabuza: Como iremos atacá-lo?**

**Orochimaru: Com a maior cautela, ouvi dizer que chegou dois Saiajins como eles chamam no planeta deles, fortíssimos!**

**Zabuza: Depois dessa eu acho que vou atacar eles dois mesmos, mas para que você quer destruir o Naruto?**

**Orochimaru: Por que, depois de matá-lo a raposa de nove caudas selada nele irá sair do corpo dele e atacar a cidade tudo de novo! Uma besta irá se formar!**

**Zabuza: Grande idéia, tenho até por aí um livro muito antigo, o meu tataravô usava contra bestas, o livro diz todas as fraquezas da besta e como domar elas! Seremos donos de uma raposa de nove caudas gigante!**

**Orochimaru: Acho que chegou a hora, vamos lá na cidade dele e atacar!**

**Zabuza: Isso, estava ficando doido!**

**--E Zabuza e Orochimaru foram para a cidade de Naruto, será o fim dele? Ou será que Zabuza se esquecerá do livro de bestas? Vamos ler!—**

**Naruto: Sinto que algo perigoso vai acontecer... Não, não isso é coisa de minha imaginação!**

**Zabuza: (Atrás de uma árvore, saindo) Não teria tanta certeza, garoto!**

**Orochimaru: (Atrás de outra árvore, saindo) Garoto, seu limite de vida chegou ao fim**

**Naruto: Acho que vocês querem apenas roupar o meu chakra quase infinito da raposa de nove caudas, não é?**

**Orochimaru: Há, há, há ! Então você sabe sobre isso!**

**Naruto: Isso não vem ao caso! O QUE QUEREM DE MIM?!**

**Goku: (Ouvindo grito de Naruto, Correndo para seu lado) Ahá, dois vilões tentando ganhar essa luta em vantagem, não é? Agora estamos em 2 contra 2!**

**Naruto: É isso aí!!**

**Orochimaru: Desgraçado... Tinha que gritar!(Correndo rapidamente para Naruto e atacando)**

**Zabuza: (Igual o de cima)**

**Naruto: (Liberando energia negativa da Raposa de Nove Caudas) **

**Goku: (Olhando Naruto) Naruto, você está bem? Liberou muito chakra entre o seu corpo?**

**Naruto: Não é nada disso, ninguém nunca lhe contou, mas eu tenho uma raposa de nove caudas selada no meu corpo! (Correndo rapidamente para Orochimaru)**

**Goku: "O quê? Uma raposa..." Naruto eu te ajudo!!**

**Orochimaru: (Escapa de Naruto e lhe dá um soco para a direção de Goku)**

**Goku: Naruto tenho uma idéia, faça algum poder que seja parecido com o Kamehameha!**

**Naruto: (Liberando energia na mão direita) RASEGON!**

**Goku: (Fazendo super-kamehameha) Kamehamehaaaaaaaaa!!**

**EXPLOSÃO ENOOOOORME**

**Todos: (ficando estatelados no chão)**

**Naruto: (Único a levantar) Eu não me darei por vencido! Terei que matar o Orochimaru e o Zabuza de uma vez só!**

**Goku: Naruto... Você ainda tem energia? Quem é você?**

**Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki! Futuro Hokage!**

**Zabuza: Eu vou sair daqui, ele é muito imprevisível!**

**Orochimaru: E eu pensei que ia ser mais fácil! Mas o Naruto é muito bom! Sairei daqui agora!**

**Orochimaru e Zabuza: (Sumindo para o além...)**

**Goku: Você é bom mesmo, mas consegue descansar, seu chakra sobre o corpo está intenso!**

**Naruto: (Voltando ao normal) Acho que a besta, eu, eu consegui controlar a besta dentro de mim! Imagina até todos souberem disso!**

**Goku: Por mim eles não acreditarão! Você está muito bom!**

**Naruto: Igualmente, não me agüento de pé! Vou dês...**

**--Antes de Naruto completar a frase ele desmaia—**

**Goku: Vou levar ele até a sua cama... Lutou demais ele está obcecado por lutas...(Levando Naruto para seu quarto e sua cama)**

**Goku: Como ele ronca alto! Mas agora anoiteceu "Uaahhh" também vou ir dormir.**

**-- Depois do descanso demorado, Naruto e Goku estão preparados para um novo dia, talvez bom ou talvez ruim... vamos ler ...—**

**Goku: Uahh, demorei demais procurando minha cama e ainda achei uma vazia no quarto do Naruto! Que sorte... (Acordando Naruto, ou tentando...)**

**Puxa, o Naruto tem um sono pesado, hem?! Vou deixar que ele se acorde sozinho! Até mais Naruto... (Saindo do quarto)**

**--Horas depois—**

**Naruto: (Acordando) Que horas são...(Olhando para o relógio) AAHHHH MAS AGORA É TRÊS HORAS DA TARDE!! E EU NÃO ALMOCEI!**

**Sasuke: Ei, belo adormecido, está com fome?**

**Naruto: Claro! Eu agora até comeria um cavalo!**

**Sasuke: "Não posso treinar mais com ele, fico muito cansado, o certo é treinar duro, mas nem tanto, viu?!"**

**Naruto: Aonde vamos? Comer? (Seguindo Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: Bom, eu vou comer um sanduíche, você o que quer?**

**Naruto: Está com fome, não é? Eu vou querer um... Só tem sanduíches?**

**Sasuke: É, vai querer ou não?**

**Naruto: Eu vou querer um sanduíche e uma bebida de laranja!**

**Sasuke: Vamos lá, então!**

**Naruto: Está bem...**

**Sasuke: Tem quanto de dinheiro aí?**

**Naruto: 3 zeni!**

**Sasuke: Eu também, vamos lá! (Indo para a venda de sanduíches)**

**Naruto: (Indo para a venda de sanduíche)**

**--E então, Sasuke e Naruto foram comer seus sanduíches, mas e a Sakura?—**

**Sakura: ¬¬, ainda sobra para eu limpar a cozinha, de ontem!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sakura: Enfim terminei! Vou ver onde o Sasuke está!**

**Sasuke: Oi, Sakura, demorou muito?**

**Naruto: Eu e o Sasuke fomos comer um sanduíche, o meu estava ótimo!**

**Sakura: E eu ralando na cozinha, to com fome...**

**Naruto: Uma sugestão: vá comer sanduíche!**

**Sakura: Algum dos cavalheiros fazeriam um para mim?**

**Naruto: Eu não!**

**Sakura: EU RALEI MUITO NA COZINHA, AGORA EU PRECISO FAZER MAIS ISSO?!**

**Naruto: Já que é assim, tudo bem! Eu faço mas só se o Sasuke me ajudar... Cadê ele? SASUKEEEEEEEE**

**Sasuke: Ahhh!! Não posso nem mais deitar na grama um pouco? To cansado!**

**Naruto: VEM AJUDAR A FAZER O SANDUÍCHE DA SAKURAAAAAAAAA!!**

**Sasuke: Tá bom!! (Indo ajudar...)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sakura: Nossa! Vocês fizeram isso rápido, hein?**

**Naruto: Eu não sei o que quero fazer agora!!**

**Sasuke: Eu também não sei!**

**Sakura: Mas também não vão ficar vendo eu comendo isso, hum... Delicioso! Seus gulosos!**

**Sasuke e Naruto: (Olhando para Sakura) Não quero mais papo com você!**

**Sakura: "Acho que exagerei na fala..."**

**Goku: (Passando por ali) Oi Sakura!**

**Sakura: Oi!**

**Goku: Eu vou treinar sozinho um pouco, se me chamarem diga que eu fui ao ginásio de treino, perto na casa do Choji, ok?**

**Sakura: Ok.**

**--E Goku treinou e treinou. Treinou até que cansou.—**

**Goku: Estou cansado, vou dormir, está anoitecendo... (Indo para a casa do Sasuke, onde ele posava.)**

**Goku: Sasuke, você está aí?!**

**Sasuke: Aqui na sala! O Naruto já foi?**

**Goku: Não! Ele está aqui na cozinha!**

**Naruto: Shhhh! Se a Sakura escutar!**

**Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAHHH, então é por isso que eu lavo a cozinha e a louça toda a noite!!**

**Naruto: Não fui eu! Foi um clone meu... Tô certo!**

**Sakura: Aham... Arranje outra desculpa**

**Naruto: O Sasuke me ajudou a comer isso!**

**Sasuke: (Ouvindo) Não me bota nessa história!**

**Sakura: Ouviu? O Sasuke é bonzinho demais para fazer uma coisa dessas!**

**Goku: Mas ele desajeitou tudo o sofá!**

**Sasuke: Para que falar?! Ela vai ficar nervo...**

**Sakura: E é por isso que eu arrumo sofá toda noite, também! Sasuke, só não grito com você por que... por que...**

**Sasuke: Por que?**

**Sakura: Deixa pra lá, Naruto PARA DE COMER, ESTÁ SE APROVENTANDO DO ASSUNTO!!**

**Naruto: Ahhh, desculpa, eu me empolguei!**

**Sakura: Agora sem desculpas, você vai arrumar e lavar a cozinha e você, Sasuke, vai arrumar bem direitinho a sala!**

**Goku: Há, há,há!**

**-- E agora, Naruto e Sasuke vão conseguir arrumar tudo até a próxima fanfic? Espere o próximo, deixe um recado! --**

**Glossário:**

**Cortadas no meio das palavras Ex.: Acho que vou dês... Acontece alguma coisa antes de completar a palavra.**

**Palavra sem nenhum nome ou o – de narrador : Coisas que acontecem normal, até alguma chuva**

**Zeni: Dinheiro.**


End file.
